Wastewater can include a variety of undesirable components. Accordingly, wastewater is often treated in large wastewater treatment plants. One wastewater treatment process involves the use of algae to convert undesirable wastewater components into more desirable components. However, difficulties can arise in creating the right environment for the algae to thrive and thereby provide optimal performance.